HP and The Foreign Threat
by WrathWriter
Summary: takes place 1 year after JKR leaves us at the platform .I tried to keep it cannon.Harry and Draco are now partners at the ministry ,there has been murders at the 3 broomsticks.A foreign stranger has come , and doesn't mean well.Review and i'll continue


the night was cold an dark . Rain had began it is decent to the street when he entered the small pub .It was dark and dimly lit inside . A few older men sat around the bar not taking much notice to the new occupant.

He walked up to the bar and waited for the bar tender to come and greet him. 'Ello mate, what can I get for yer "the old man asked. His voice engulfed in that horrible British accent that he had come to hate so much since his arrival.

"Ah, actually. "He said taking a seat for a brief moment. "I was told that this pub was the entrance to diagon alley. The tender looked at him sceptically until the bartender noticed the wand peeked out the end of his sleeve.

"What business does a foreigner have was the alley "the old man asked not losing sight of the wand as he polished the beer mug in his hand." Well," he started as he drew has wand. "Its kind of a secret . " he said before three shimmer green lights blinded the room and the sound of three rather heavy objects hit the rickety old floor boards .

He sheathed his wand in his sleeve again and located the back down easily enough and after a few attempts managed to open the archway. He looked out into the street of the world famous diagon alley .There were children with their parents running from shop to shop. Nothing but smile , happiness and cheer.

His lips turned upwards as the picture he see's in front of him began to take shape into a very different scene is his head. One of fire, bodies and his symbol, written in blood on every building.

Harry sat behind his desk, looking over the final briefings of the day. He had stayed late tonight because of the many new entries they had just recently hired .it seemed they weren't very good with paperwork, and a slight mix up of names, caused a massive inceident last week. He still laughed at the face of his co worker Draco when the new guy tried to arrest him for being a death eater.

Harry had just looked over the last piece or parchment and deemed them good enough before he grabbed his coat and headed for the atria. Just as he flicked his wand to lock his door, a familiar voice called down the hallway.

It was Draco milfoil. Him and Draco weren't the best of friend, but all considering, they became rather close." Auror Potter " he yelled as he came flying down the hall, a paper gripped tightly in his hand.| what's up Draco,| he asked a bit confused. | Draco answered by shoving the paper into harry's face.

"Three dead at the three broomsticks, killing curse was used. And a stranger mark was found written in blood on the bar "Harry looked down at the picture of the mark in question. It looked like a skull but oddly shaped .Harry look up at a disturbed Draco. He of all people knew that this was more than a mere killing, and this strange symbol wasn't a mindless act.

"Draco ..." harry began "No, harry. It hasn't burned or done anything in 20 years "he said as he revealed the spot where he once brandished the dark mark of Voldamort .Harry nodded as he once again looked at the strange symbol.

"who did we send to investigate this?" harry asked. "Nobody it literally just happened. Someone came into the daily prophet a told them personally. They sent out a rush issue and we get our papers first." Draco explained. Harry sighed and tucked the paper under his arm as he flicked his wand opening his door again.

"Draco call your family and tell them you'll be home late, I need you to come with me to look into this "he said defeated. Ginny was gonna hex him into next year for not being home early for her mother's party , but work had to come first .

Ginny stood in her mothers usual position stirring a batter mix . She had cleverly set up a surprise party for her mother's 50th birthday , and if you knew molly Weasley , doing anything behind her back was impossible .

She set the mixer to finish itself as she started peeling potatoes when a huge white stag deer peered through the back door . Ginny eyes widened .Harry never used his patronis unless it was important . Harry's voice began to stream from the deer . " sorry dear , but there have been 3 murders at the three broomsticks , me and Draco have to check it out , we'll be there as soon as possible ." the deer disappeared .

Ginny looked over instantaneous at the family clocks . When Ginny was a child there was only one , which had a hand for each of her brothers , her parents and herself . But with the flood of grandchildren, her mom insisted on obtaining a clock for each family .

Ginny looked over the multiple hands trying to find one out of place , which was hard since so many of her family was here for the party , which meant all the hands were in the same place .after a few more seconds of checking to see whose missing , she deemed everyone safe and returned to her task at hand .

Ron was out at the pitch with some of the older children . He , James , teddy and Hugo on one side . On the other end was George , his son Fred and Victore ,which for being a girl , was rather good .

James flew in circles impatiently " where's dad ! , I want to play ". Ron nodded in agreement . They were all waiting on harry to start their match .Ron looked down at his watch , which was supposed to be eight minutes ago . Dinner was in half an hour and mum would be back in twenty five minutes , if he didn't hurry they wouldn't be able to play . His eyes widened with shock at the realization that he just completely sounded like Hermione .

He shook it off ." fine we'll start without him , Al " he called over to the boy reading a book by a tree a few yards away . " yes uncle Ron ?" he said peering over the top of his glasses very much looking like his namesake . " can you play , we really need ya buddy " Ron pleaded . He knew al not to be big on game . " sure , but I'm not very good " he said hesitantly ,as he set his book down .

" you're a Weasly , being good at Quidditch is in your blood " Ron smirked . Al smiled as he summoned a broom an got onto side to start the match .

With the final player in position the game was about to start , the quaffle went into the air , James was the first to get to it . He zipped by Ron and went straight to the goal . Fred zoomed after him but couldn't keep up .James made a quick bolt to the left and tossed the ball , George was quick and set it flying right into victories' hands .

She raced for the opposite end when Hugo lunged at her , she dodged but ended up dropping the quaffle . Al mad a break for it but as he went to dive , he could pull up ."Albus !" Ron yelled as he saw his nephew fly into the ground .Ron and George quickly landed and checked him out . Ron was panicked .If Al hurt himself at all , well Ginny would kill him .AL got to his feet with no apparent injures except for his pride .

"ok AL?" George asked . Al looked himself over and replied " Ye uncle George ." he remounted his broom and flew back up ignoring his brother dying of laughter ten feet away .

Harry entered the three broomsticks . Draco came in directly behind him. Harry eyes searched around the bar for a moment till they came upon a old women crying next to a figure .Harry walked up to the scene . " Hello , miss , my names..." "Harry Potter ! " the old women interjected . " OH my heaven , they send the best , thank god , thank god " she sobbed as she cried into her hands .

Harry felt pitty for this women as she lied beside her dead husband . He belived all this death eater stuff had ended . In all his years of being an Auror , he had not had to deal with a death . " Draco , get rid of the ...casualties" he corrected in respect of grieving women .

" done Sir , "Draco pointed his wanded and with three loud snaps they bodies had been moved . "What did you do !" the women outburst and she lunged for Draco . Harry stepped in front and grabbed the women . " Its ok Miss, we just moved the bodies to amore private location . Here fill this ticket out , give me the pink sheet and you can go be with your loved one " harry tried to sound soothing .

The women looked at him puzzled ,but did as he asked then apparated . "well Draco , what do you think ?" harry asked as he begin to put of closed signs on the windows . "Death eaters harry , has to be " Draco replied , almost snarling .Harry took this comment with a grain of salt . Everything was done by death eaters in Draco's eyes .Fire , vandalism , thief even pick pocketing .

" right , well lets get home we'll sort this out in the morning " harry bid Draco farewell then apparated home.

Harry popped in with a snap and was alarmed with the chorus of "SURPRISE!" . Harry was dumbfounded. Everyone's smiles depleted as they realized it was not who they were looking for.

" Oh harry !" Ginny yelled as grabbed him to pull him out of the center and into the group . " whats up ?" harry asked as he rubbed his arm where ginny had grabbed him . She really had a good grip. "dad patronused on saying he and mom were on their way .

Ginny no more then finished her sentence and the loud snap could be heard . "SURPRISE !" the groupl exclaimed again this time it was indeed molly . She was in shock , her eyes wide open and mouth gapped .It only took a minute until her shock turned to angry . "Ginevra Molly ___**Weasley! **_Ginny was grinning ear to ear . She knew all along her mother would get mad , she was anticipating it .

" Ok , group hug on Grandma Weasley !" Ginny called and the a rush or red and black haired children can flying into the center . Molly giggled and laughed as she was forced out of anger by the many little hands of her many grandchildren. Harry beamed at Ginny . She had anything planned to a tee .He was so proud to call her his wife .


End file.
